


His Ready Help Was Always Nigh

by Mara



Category: Kris Longknife - Mike Shepherd
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Kris aren't nearly as subtle as they think they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ready Help Was Always Nigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonhummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhummingbird/gifts).



The injury was entirely minor, Kris said, gritting her teeth as what seemed like every single Marine and civilian in a five mile radius hovered over, making her feel even more self-conscious.

"It's just a sprain," she said for the hundredth time. And how embarrassing was it for one of _those_ Longknifes to be brought low by a stupid rock in the road? She was never going to live this down. The snickers were already beginning at the edge of the crowd and she fought down a blush with the force of will she'd learned at her father's side as a child.

And just when she thought she might implode...Jack was there and suddenly the crowd was dispersing and nobody was laughing, because even the hint of a chuckle was met with an implacable look that implied that you might find yourself accidentally shipped off to a barren ice planet (the Marines) or you might accidentally break an arm (the civilians).

Before she could even draw breath to thank him, he'd eased her into a car that was taking her back to base without even jostling her ankle. Looking out the window as the vehicle dashed away, their eyes met for a moment...and then he turned away. She settled back into the seat, feeling better already.

* * *

Another long day of shepherding one Princess from place to place, sure at any moment that someone was going to try and kill her and she'd probably have put her neck right under the chopper from some stupid reason.

Muttering to himself, Jack tossed his clothing around the room in a fashion most unbecoming a Marine officer, but he didn't goddamn well care. All she wanted to do was make a target of herself.

Last item of clothing off, he headed for the shower but stopped dead in his tracks, realizing there was a package on his table that hadn't been there before. A moment of fear was followed by a realization that anything that got this far was either safe or so deadly that it didn't matter what he did.

A cautious step forward and he recognized the completely ham-handed wrapping job as belonging to Kris. Only someone as dexterous and talented as her could be so abominable at putting paper on a box. He found a grin sneaking out as he picked up the package and ripped off the paper to find...the latest and greatest in under armor, so expensive that it had to put a dent even in Kris' sizable budget. "Happy birthday," the note said, and he smiled.

But it was the final line that made him sit down and grin widely. "I got one for myself, plus the wig, and I promise to wear it without argument for the next month."

Now _that_ was a birthday present a guy could sink his teeth into.

* * *

Kris burst through the door, still moving, but not fast enough to leave her chief of security behind. "Damn it all to hell, Jack, how am I supposed to do my job? I've got to be there!"

Cara looked up from her lunch and watched the parade.

Striding after her, Jack was waving his arms. "How am I supposed to do my job if you insist on standing in front of guns and begging them to shoot you and test your armor?"

"Oh right, I'm the one who begs people to shoot me, Mr. Let Me Throw Myself on Top of the Target and Hope I Get Shot."

"Well, at least _I don't--"_

As the two of them stomped out of the room, still yelling, Cara looked at Abby. "What's the matter with them?"

Abby sniffed in disdain and lifted a spoonful of soup. "They're in love."

"They're in love? Don't you think we should tell them?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've paraphrased those final lines from the musical "She Loves Me." Because I've always wanted to use that in a story ;)


End file.
